<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Hours by sunshinesrequests (sunshinesfreckles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037136">Family Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesfreckles/pseuds/sunshinesrequests'>sunshinesrequests (sunshinesfreckles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>That's it, familial shenanigans, just two dads and their adopted teenage kids, that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesfreckles/pseuds/sunshinesrequests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I mean, you knew what you were in for. You’re the one who decided to co-parent us with Lea.”</p><p>“Which means you’ll still love us when we cause problems on purpose.” Xion added, sticking her tongue out at Isa.</p><p>A couple of my friends wanted a little fic with them just goofing off and being a family and I'm here to provide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xion and Roxas entered the living room and plopped down on the couch together, sitting across from Isa where he was seated in his armchair minding his own business. He was preoccupied by the book he was reading in silence before he noticed the two teens just sitting there observing him. He met their gazes with his brow quizzically raised as he closed his book. “What, is there something on my face?”</p><p>“How many of those nerdy books do you even have?” Xion burst out as soon as they got his attention.</p><p>“And what’s with that tracksuit you’re always wearing?” Roxas chimed in. “Don’t you have plenty of other better looking outfits you could wear instead?”</p><p>Ah, so they were just here to give him a hard time for fun again. All part of a typical weekday. “Don’t you two have anything better to do than pick on me for my book and fashion choices?”</p><p>“Touché.” Xion adjusted on the couch to where her legs hung unceremoniously over one end of the couch. “We don’t actually. You’re not doing anything besides just sitting there, which means we get a free pass to rag on you..”</p><p>Isa sighed and put his book down in defeat, folding his arms over his chest. “Yes I am indeed just sitting here. Minding my own business as I usually do. I don’t see how this is fun to anyone besides the two of you.”</p><p>“That’s the point Isa, it is fun for us,” Roxas said with a hint of mischief in his voice. “You don’t really argue back or tell us to stop either so something tells me you might be enjoying this as much as we are.”</p><p>Isa couldn’t prevent the sarcastic smile from creeping onto his face. “Oh yes I love it when my two lovely adopted teenagers bully me relentlessly. What could I have possibly done to deserve this small joy of life?”</p><p>Roxas shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I mean, you knew what you were in for. You’re the one who decided to co-parent us with Lea.”</p><p>“Which means you’ll still love us when we cause problems on purpose.” Xion added, sticking her tongue out at Isa.</p><p>“So it seems I’ve opened my own can of worms, as you kids would say, and now I have to lie in them?”</p><p>Roxas groaned and slumped further into the couch. “Dude you aren’t even 30 yet and you’re calling us kids?”</p><p>“That is what you are, yes.”</p><p>“We are noooot,” Xion grumbled as she adjusted to sit on the couch upside down. “Where’s Lea at anyway? I want a free pass to rag on him too.”</p><p>“He always has a response to us though,” Roxas reminded her.</p><p>As if on cue, Lea came into the house carrying grocery bags straight into the kitchen. “Hey guys I’m back, were you all talking about me just now? I knew you guys missed me.”</p><p>“Yes our lovely kids were making fun of me for my fashion sense and choice of books again.”</p><p>Lea put the bags on the counter to sort through them as he spoke. “Oh I see, so you’re bullying your handsome father again. Xion you’re one to talk about his reading tastes. Don’t you read entire encyclopedias for fun?”</p><p>“Some of them are just really neat!” Xion puffed her cheeks and folded her arms across her chest defiantly. “Besides, it’s just too easy to get away with it because he never agrees or disagrees. You really do just have a response for almost anything. It’s like you’re one of us”</p><p>“Yeah because I’m the fun parent.”</p><p>“Debatable,” Roxas retorted.</p><p>Lea responded with an overly dramatic sigh. “My own son, how he wounds me.” He finished putting everything away and sat on the arm of Isa’s chair, wrapping his arms around his neck to balance himself. Isa kept himself from rolling his eyes in amusement as he wraps an arm around Isa’s back. “Now if you’ll excuse me I wanna be grossly affectionate with my husband before dinner, can we have that?”</p><p>“Okay okay we’re leaving!” Both Xion and Roxas quickly got up from the couch and bolted out of the room to take their momentary mischief elsewhere.</p><p>Lea laughed as he watched them go as suddenly as they came in and positioned himself closer to Isa. “Works like a charm every time.”</p><p>Isa leaned up to kiss his husband with a smile forming on his face. “Once again you’ve rescued me from rowdy teenagers.”</p><p>“And I’d do it again.” Lea planted soft, affectionate kisses all over his face before moving back slightly to look at his face.. “Well I’m glad I showed up in time to discuss dinner plans. I believe I already have a few decisions but I want to hear what you’re thinking of too.”</p><p>Isa let Lea sink from the arm of the chair all the way into his lap to just lounge there. “And what if we come to an impasse on our decisions?”</p><p>Lea dangled his legs off of the side of Isa’s chair as he got settled comfortably. “Then we can let the kids decide which one of our choices they like best. Or we can just flip a coin if no one agrees on anything in particular.”</p><p>Isa let out a small huff as he unconsciously started playing with Lea’s hair. “Who ever thought it was a good idea to let four indecisive individuals live under the same roof?”</p><p>“Okay yeah I can admit all of us suck with food choices but doesn’t everyone, universally, suffer from this too?”</p><p>Isa attempted to smooth some of Lea’s hair down as he spoke, but really to no avail. “It seems you have a point.”</p><p>Lea sighed comfortably and started to slump against Isa. If he wasn’t careful, Isa might end up making him fall asleep right there in his lap. “I do know of one good decision I’ve made though.”</p><p>“Mhm?” Isa’s voice sounded nothing short of adoration as he gazed down at Lea. “And what would that be?”</p><p>Lea leaned up slightly to hug him closer. “Remarrying my ex.”</p><p>Isa’s breath hitched in his throat. He wasn’t expecting those words to come out of his mouth, much less his own reaction to them. He quickly buried his face in Lea’s hair, and hoped that his increasingly reddening face blended in with it. “O-oh is that so? Well I’m glad you did too.”</p><p>If Lea did notice Isa blushing, he didn’t say a word about it. Instead he gave Isa one of the cheesiest grins he could muster and kissed his cheek. “C’mon, let’s ask the kids what they want for dinner before I end up falling asleep here.”</p><p>“Oh what a shame that would be,” Isa said, not even sounding the least bit ashamed. </p><p>Lea managed to peel himself off of Isa to stand up and stretch his arms before going to fetch Xion and Roxas again. “Hey kids! Pizza or takeout?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>